<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Сила легенды by Drunk_Turtle, WTF Box of Chinese 2021 (Glaziers)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045925">Сила легенды</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drunk_Turtle/pseuds/Drunk_Turtle'>Drunk_Turtle</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glaziers/pseuds/WTF%20Box%20of%20Chinese%202021'>WTF Box of Chinese 2021 (Glaziers)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Box of Chinese 2021: тексты G-T [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wang Yibo - Fandom, Xiao Zhan - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2021, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, fairy tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:09:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drunk_Turtle/pseuds/Drunk_Turtle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glaziers/pseuds/WTF%20Box%20of%20Chinese%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— С какой целью вы прибыли в нашу страну? — спросил пограничный офицер в аэропорту.<br/>«На поиски Призрачного Единорога», — подумал он, но вслух ответил, конечно, что туризм.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean, 博君一肖 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Box of Chinese 2021: тексты G-T [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Выкладки WTF Box of Chinese 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Сила легенды</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>— С какой целью вы прибыли в нашу страну? — спросил пограничный офицер в аэропорту.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«На поиски Призрачного Единорога», — подумал он, но вслух ответил, конечно, что туризм.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Под взглядами таможенников, пограничников и полицейских он чувствовал себя неуютно. Слава, поклонники и известность остались в Китае, а здесь его лицо не мелькало на каждом рекламном щите, и это было хорошо. С одной стороны.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>А с другой — немного неприятно. Легко быть обычным человеком у себя дома. Даже когда ты никто, простой студент — ты все равно свой.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Но он даже не представлял, как это унизительно, когда в тебе видят назойливое насекомое, что пытается пролезть сквозь москитную сетку. Очередной потенциальный нелегал — вот кто ты для них. Эти люди годами тренировали такие специальные тяжелые взгляды, под которыми ощущаешь себя закоренелым рецидивистом, даже если у тебя и в мыслях никогда не было остаться в чужой неуютной стране, где тебе никто не рад.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Возможно, если бы Сяо Чжань захватил из Пекина пару глянцевых журналов, это бы помогло пройти пограничные формальности быстрее и проще. Но меньше всего он хотел привлекать к себе внимание, особенно таким образом.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Все документы были в порядке, так что после тщательной сверки лица с фотографией в паспорте и досмотра маленького чемоданчика с ручной кладью он все же удостоился формального «Добро пожаловать», в котором не слышалось гостеприимства.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>От всего этого на душе остался муторный осадок, но он строго сказал себе, что город в этом не виноват.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Сяо Чжань любил города.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Фотографировать из окна такси было, конечно, бессмысленно, так что он пока только смотрел, предвкушая прогулки, приятную тяжесть фотокамеры в руках и посредственный, зато согревающий в сырую погоду уличный кофе. Примерялся визуально к массивному замку, размышляя, с какого ракурса к нему подступиться. Восхищался контрастом сердитого послегрозового неба с белым росчерком моста-арфы — его, словно специально для Сяо Чжаня, подсветил короткий проблеск предзакатного солнца. Радовался ярким коттеджам с цветными дверями и развешенным повсюду вазонам со свисающей геранью. Мельком отмечал изобилие непривычных, радующих глаз деталей на фасадах.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Потом, конечно, не удержался и сделал пару размытых кадров смартфоном.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он приехал по делу, но это не значит, что нельзя совместить дело и несколько прогулок по красивому городу, где тебе не тычут в лицо камерами на каждом шагу.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Весь следующий день он, как и планировал, посвятил прогулкам с камерой. Несколько раз попадал под быстрый ливень и прятался от него под тентами магазинов. Впитывал новые впечатления и постоянно ловил себя на желании поделиться ими с Ибо. Пробовал основательную, как гранитный донжон замка, островную кухню, удивляясь ее тяжеловесности, но не осуждая: о вкусах не спорят. Хотя специй в тарелке, конечно, ощутимо не хватало.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>На следующий день арендовал машину и поехал на юго-запад, туда, где видели Призрачного Единорога.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ну как — видели. Грош цена, конечно, этим свидетельствам, но Сяо Чжань упрямо следовал этой странной цели, как будто это и правда могло помочь.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Разбивать лагерь в пределах национального парка, разумеется, не разрешалось, но рядом нашелся небольшой удобный отель, где он и остановился. Управляющий, которого наверняка не обошли слухи про единорога, привык, что многие его постояльцы шляются по ночам: он не обращал особого внимания на очередного туриста, который уходит после ужина и возвращается под утро, хотя вокруг на десять миль ни одного паба.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>* * *</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Лес выглядел таинственно даже при свете дня: казалось, стоит немного углубиться в него — и провалишься в сказочный мир, как Алиса в кроличью нору. Густо поросшие мхом и лишайниками валуны как будто лежали здесь от начала времен. Совсем рядом было человеческое жилье и провешенные тропы, но отойди на несколько шагов — и возникнет ощущение, что людей этот лес не видел никогда. Что людям тут не место. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Сяо Чжань выходил из отеля с наступлением темноты и упорно бродил, спотыкаясь о корни деревьев, но не зажигал ни карманный фонарь, ни подсветку телефона: казалось, это отпугнет волшебного зверя. Если он тут, конечно, был. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он не верил в чудеса. Он отчаянно искал чудо. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>К исходу третьей ночи единорога Сяо Чжань так и не нашел, но все-таки ему удалось увидеть настоящее маленькое волшебство: в лесу появились тусклые голубоватые огни.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Наверное, это были светлячки, хотя для светлячков даже в южной части Китая было еще рановато. И огоньки были довольно крупные. Догнать хотя бы один из них и проверить он не смог, как и снять на смартфон (камера осталась в отеле).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>И это было скорее хорошо, чем плохо, хотя кто-то покрутил бы пальцем у виска и счел его сумасшедшим. Или испугался призрачных огоньков.  Но Сяо Чжань решил, что это хороший знак.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Значит, не зря приехал», — думалось ему, и губы сами собой расплывались в улыбке.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Рассказать бы Ибо. Очень жаль, что это невозможно».</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Сяо Чжань устал и присел, опершись спиной о широкий ствол дерева, теплый даже в эту сырую апрельскую ночь: может, это был какой-нибудь древний и овеянный легендами дуб. Или ясень.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Наверное, он задремал. А когда проснулся — ощутил приятное тепло. Голова единорога лежала у него на коленях, но тепло будто окутывало коконом все тело. От ночной сырости не осталось и следа.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Сяо Чжань любовался волшебным зверем: короткая гладкая шерстка нежно сияла в лунном свете, пушистые ресницы чуть подрагивали, длинная грива волнами стелилась по траве. Единорог лежал, подогнув под себя колени, похожий и непохожий на гравюры европейского Средневековья, гораздо лучше любой картины.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Одно только смущало Сяо Чжаня: по поверьям, единороги обычно кладут голову на колени вовсе не молодым мужчинам. Впрочем, если подумать, какое волшебным существам дело до биологического пола человеков и до всего остального?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Единорог будто прочел его мысли. Он открыл глаза и чуть приподнял голову:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ты определенно не девственница. И да, мне это совершенно без разницы, — подтвердил он.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— А как насчет…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Другое, менее известное предание говорило, что единорог может донести твои чувства до любимого человека лучше, чем любые слова. Особенно в тех случаях, когда он не хочет тебя слушать.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>* * *</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Это было их совместное решение: благоразумное, мудрое, тщательно взвешенное решение двух взрослых людей. Потому что «отношения на расстоянии — это никакие не отношения, а издевательство». Потому что за ними пристально следят миллионы глаз и камер. Потому что они решили посвятить себя сцене и не имеют права на личную жизнь.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Словом, по тысяче серьезных причин они собственноручно разрушили то, что казалось им неправильным, лишним и мешающим, а на самом деле было так же необходимо, как воздух и солнечный свет. Без этого стало невозможно дышать и просто жить.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Было так больно, как никогда до этого. Даже когда он расстался со своей первой любовью, перенес это как-то легче. Сяо Чжань не ожидал, что сердце окажется пришито намертво к этому дурацкому мальчишке с дурацким смехом. Пока они были рядом, он не отдавал себе отчета, насколько близким и необходимым стал Ван Ибо.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Боль со временем не утихала, а только маскировалась под другую: от волн ненависти в его адрес и несправедливых обвинений, от чувства собственной бесполезности во время вынужденного безделья.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он не выдержал и попробовал написать: раз, другой, третий. Потом позвонить.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ибо не отвечал.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Скорее всего, решил придерживаться изначального плана и не позволить эмоциям разрушить его карьеру. И был, конечно, прав.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>А может, не был влюблен так же сильно. И за прошедшие месяцы успел отдалиться, забыть, не желал возвращаться и обсуждать тему, которую они решили закрыть раз и навсегда. Вполне понятное желание.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Но еще существовала возможность, что их решение не было таким уж бесспорным для обоих. Что Ибо крепко на него обиделся, и теперь из-за этой обиды и гордости не хочет даже попытаться поговорить, чем делает себе еще больнее. Потому что иногда может быть упрямее, чем ослик Яблочко.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>И если две первые возможные причины ранили только Сяо Чжаня, то третья была мучительна для них обоих, и с этим следовало что-то делать.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>В потустороннее волшебное вмешательство Сяо Чжань никогда не верил: в отношениях двух людей должны разбираться они сами. А если бы даже верил, то, как настоящий китаец, скорее искал бы помощи в родном бестиарии, а не где-то на Западе.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>В общем, он и сам не понял, каким образом забронировал билеты в Дублин. Просто сначала под руку подвернулась книжка с малоизвестной легендой о единорогах-посредниках, потом — полушутливые и откровенно фейковые статьи в Вейбо о «мифологическом туризме» и людях, лично встречавших единорогов где-то в ирландской глубинке… Конечно, эти единороги, так же, как лепреконы и прочие феи, легко объяснялись парой пинт «Гиннеса» натощак, но… Переносить обиженное молчание любимого человека становилось все сложнее, работа не ладилась, а билеты — вот они, на руках.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Почему бы и не сменить обстановку на несколько дней. Кардинально так сменить.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Вдруг поможет. Если не помириться, то хотя бы отвлечься.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>* * *</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— А как насчет… — неуверенно начал Сяо Чжань, и единорог медленно кивнул:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— А вот это — чистая правда.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Но как?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Единорогу, видимо, надоело отвечать на глупые вопросы. Он снова прикрыл глаза, положил голову на его бедро и задремал.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Осмелев, Сяо Чжань потрогал пальцем переносицу волшебного зверя, стараясь впрочем, не задеть изящный витой рог. Погладил шелковистую гриву.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он не понял, когда эта длинная волнистая грива под пальцами превратилась в короткие мягкие волосы. Такое знакомое ощущение. Такие знакомые и любимые черты: широкие брови, по которым хочется провести подушечкой большого пальца, пушистые ресницы, крупный, но все равно красивый нос. И пухлые, почти детские, щечки.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Такое родное тепло, такие долгожданные объятия.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Сяо Чжаню стоило большого труда пригасить эмоции и заставить себя мыслить логически:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ты — не Ибо. Ты копия.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я его отражение, — голосом Ван Ибо сказал волшебный зверь, принявший облик любимого человека. — И проводник. Пока я в этой форме, он будет чувствовать все, что чувствую я.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>«Донести чувства лучше, чем любые слова».</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>— А может, ты просто хочешь воспользоваться его образом, чтобы забрать — что вы там забираете у людей? Жизненную силу? Кровь?  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Может быть, — спокойно ответил единорог. — Это уж тебе решать, во что верить.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Это и убедило Сяо Чжаня. Единорогу было как будто без разницы, поведется ли «жертва» на легенду или сбежит.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Каким образом он так точно скопировал Ван Ибо? Его лицо, его тело, его голос и даже запах.  Неужели мог читать мысли и воспоминания Сяо Чжаня? Память о сладкой дрожи от прикосновения губ к ямке на шее, пониже затылка, и о вкусе поцелуев?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Похож ли ты на него во всём? Умеешь ли ты так же целовать?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Можешь проверить.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>И он проверил.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Обнимал его лицо ладонями и целовал веки, лоб, скулу у самого уха, шепча: «Люблю тебя». Прикусывал губы и гладил пальцами горячую кожу под рубашкой, изнывая от нетерпения, но не позволяя себе слишком торопиться. Ласкал руками и языком, нарочито медленно, а потом быстро, и еще быстрее, слушал хриплые стоны и сходил с ума, как в первый раз, брал и отдавался, забывая, что рядом с ним не оригинал, а лишь отражение. Прижимал к себе, чувствуя, как отступает бездна внутри, и его любовь заполняла все сердце, и его самого, и весь мир, затапливая его волнами нежности.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я так сильно тебя люблю. Пожалуйста, поговори со мной.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>* * *</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Сяо Чжань проснулся в своей постели в пекинской квартире и долго не мог понять, почему он здесь.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>А когда понял, едва не расплакался от обиды.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Сон. Это был просто сон. Невероятно длинный и подробный, с чтением статей в интернете и путешествием в далекую страну, с прогулками по городу, со вкусами и запахами. С поисками мифического зверя, который должен был передать его чувства к Ван Ибо, потому что тот не отвечал на звонки Сяо Чжаня...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Зверя-то он нашел, но это не помогло.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Жаль, что их расставание и нежелание Ибо с ним разговаривать  — не сон, а объективная реальность.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>На часах было без десяти шесть утра — десять минут до будильника. Они оба любили поваляться утром в постели — а кто же не любит, особенно если валяться не в одиночестве, — но вставали обычно около шести, если предстоял рядовой день без важных мероприятий: с репетициями и рутинными делами, которых всегда находилось множество.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Телефон завибрировал. Когда Сяо Чжань увидел имя и круглое фото контакта — в парике Лань Ванцзи и с белой лентой на лбу, — то решил, что еще не проснулся. Поспешно ответил:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ибо?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Чжань-гэ, — сказал недовольный голос. — У тебя совести нет. Как ты смеешь сниться мне </span>
  <em>
    <span>так</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Как? — машинально переспросил он, вспоминая только что пережитое в собственном сне.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Как будто ты никогда не бросал меня, бесстыжая твоя морда. Как будто ты рядом.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Значит, он догадался верно. Ибо вовсе не собирался тогда разрывать отношения, но молча согласился из гордости и нежелания показывать свою обиду, признавать себя брошенным. Проговорился только сейчас.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Зачем? Зачем я причинил нам обоим столько бессмысленной боли? Идиот».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Сяо Чжань прикрыл глаза:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Почему ты не сказал? Я верил, что это наше обоюдное желание.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Зачем тогда писал и звонил?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я ошибся. И очень сожалею об этом. Мне плохо без тебя. Хотел поговорить.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ибо молчал. Сяо Чжань не знал, что еще сказать, и тоже молчал.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Вечером приеду. Поговорим, — бросил Ибо и отключился.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ибо не воспользовался дверным звонком, а постучал, как когда-то в отеле на съемках дорамы (сейчас казалось, что с тех пор прошло лет десять). Перед этим, правда, прислал сообщение, чтобы убедиться, что Сяо Чжань дома.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он готовился к непростому разговору. К тому, что услышит злые, хлесткие рубленые фразы: ранить словами у Ибо получалось отлично, хотя мало кто об этом знал.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Что ж, разве он не заслужил?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>А получилось совсем не так. Ибо посмотрел на него — с легкой горечью, но без злости, — и прижал к себе, не удержавшись все же от колкого:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ну и засранец же ты, Чжань-гэ.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Похоже, он окончательно повзрослел.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Прости меня, — ответил Сяо Чжань, оттаивая и расслабляясь. Только сейчас он сообразил, как сильно был напряжен, с самого утра готовясь к этой встрече. — Прости, мой львенок. Я так сильно тебя люблю. Это была очень плохая идея.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Не то слово, — буркнул Ибо ему в шею, обдав щекотным теплым дыханием. — Это было очень больно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я знаю. Если тебя это немного утешит, то себе я сделал еще больнее.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Гэгэ молодец, что и говорить, — ехидно «похвалил» его этот маленький гремлин.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>И это означало примирение — гораздо вернее, чем если бы он сказал «Прощаю».</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Сяо Чжань обнимал его лицо ладонями, целовал веки, лоб, скулу у самого уха, шепча: “Люблю”. Прикусывал губы и гладил пальцами горячую кожу под рубашкой, дрожа и изнывая от нетерпения, но не позволял себе слишком торопиться. Ласкал руками и языком, нарочито медленно, а потом быстро, и еще быстрее, слушал хриплые стоны и сходил с ума, как в первый раз, брал и отдавался, повторяя свой сон в мельчайших подробностях — потому что Ибо снилось то же самое, и ему определенно понравилось. Прижимал к себе, чувствуя, как отступает бездна внутри, и его любовь заполняла все сердце, и его самого, и весь мир, затапливая его волнами нежности. И видел такую же нежность в глазах Ибо.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я люблю тебя, львенок.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Знаю, гэгэ. Я тоже очень сильно тебя люблю.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>